Gem Policies
This is the current state of the Policies section of the G&K Enhanced Mod (GEM). Overview *Culture Victories: **All players get +20% more policies, and cultural victory requires +20% more policies. **Tall and Wide empries are equally capable of cultural victory. **Peaceful empires are more effective at culture victory than militaristic empires. *Balanced policies in each tree so they have approximately equal power. *Each tree has a few policies useful for anyone, and a few policies for specific strategies. *The “no policy saving” advanced setup option defaults to disabled. *The only policy tree exclusion exists between Freedom <> Power (Autocracy). *Reduced the number of prerequisite links within policy trees to increase options. Discussion *Moved the boosts to Merchants, Artists, and Engineers earlier in the game, and tied them with an immediate bonus. This increases the value of specialists for wide and conquest empires. Scientists are useful for anyone, so they remain later in the trees. *Policy trees progress from left (early) to right (late) instead of clockwise. *Renamed several policy trees to concepts (Wealth, Knowledge, Power) so they match the other concept-based names (Tradition, Liberty, Honor), and avoid realism problems. Liberty Liberty focuses on settling many cities. *Opener +2 Culture in every city. *Collective Rule +1 Settler. +20% production for settlers. *Meritocracy Instant 10 turns of gold income. +1 gold for Merchants. +5 gold on Customs Houses. *Citizenship +2 Workers. +25% improvement construction rate. *Representation Constructs 1 defense building in your oldest 4 cities. *Republic +2 Production in each city. +1 Production on Defense buildings. *Finisher +1 Happiness in Connected cities. -5% Unhappiness from Population in non-occupied cities. Developing new cities does not slow policy rate. Tradition Tradition focuses on developing big cities. *Opener Surplus happiness adds to culture. *Ceremonial Rites Constructs 1 culture building in the oldest 4 cities. *Monarchy +5 Science per turn. +1 Science for Villages. +2 Culture for Cultural Buildings. *Landed Elite +20% Surplus Food in each city. +1 Food on Defense buildings. *Aristocracy +4 Culture for each National or World Wonder. +20% Production for building Wonders. *Oligarchy 0 maintenance and +0.2 xp/turn for garrisoned units. +50% Ranged Strength for garrisoned Cities. *Finisher +1 Happiness for each National or World Wonder. Doubles cultural border expansion rate to tiles far from cities. Honor Honor focuses on defending and conquering cities. *Opener Reveals barbarian camps. +10% strength against barbarians. Killing barbarians gives Culture. *Warrior Code +1 Great General. +1 Movement for Great Generals. +3 production and sci for Citadels. *Military Tradition +2 defense units. +1 Production for Engineers. +5 Production for Manufactories. *Discipline +20% strength for units adjacent to another military unit. *Military Caste +1 happy and +4 culture for each city with a garrison. *Professional Army -33% Upgrade cost for units. Your army salvages Gold from the equipment of each enemy unit killed. *Finisher 1 Happiness and +4 Culture for Monuments and Colosseums. Piety Piety focuses on happiness and faith. *Opener +3 happy. +50 instant faith. : +1 faith on shrines. *Charity Starts a Golden Age. -25% cost for Golden Ages. *Inspiration Free social policy. +1 culture for Artists. +5 culture for Landmarks. *Tolerance +1 happy on shrines and temples. +3 culture and gold on Holy Sites. *Unity Constructs 1 religious building in current and future cities. *Devotion -25% faith purchase costs. *Finisher +1 Missionary and Inquisitor. Wealth (was Commerce) Wealth focuses on building wide empires with a national Gold supply. *Opener +15% Gold in all cities. *Mercantilism +2 moves for non-combat units. +25% income from domestic trade. -25% cost for Roads and Railroads. *Guilds +1 Great Merchant. +100% Gold from Great Merchant trade missions. *Protectionism -20% Purchase cost for units and buildings. *Patent Law +1 Gold on Villages. +2 Gold on Fishing Boats. *Merchant Navy +1 Moves and +1 Sight for ships. +2 Production for Coastal Cities. +2 Production for Naval Buildings. *Finisher +1 Happiness from each Luxury resource, including surplus copies. Patronage Patronage focuses on citystates. *Opener 20 resting Influence with City-States. +20 onetime Influence boost. *Philanthropy +20% influence from gifts to City-States. *Cultural Diplomacy Influence with City-States degrades 25% slower than normal. *Aesthetics Other players' Influence with City-States decreases 10% faster. *Trade Pact City-state friends and allies increase Production in your cities. *Scholasticism City-state allies incraease your Science. *Finisher +2 Happiness for each City-State friend, and +3 Happiness for each ally. Order Order focuses on building things with local production, and unlocks in the Renaissance era. *Opener +1 Great Engineer. +10% production in all cities. *Planned Economy +25% Production for building Production buildings. *Populism +1 Happiness and +10% Science from Smithies and Factories. *Socialism -25% Maintenance for Buildings. *Communism +1 Production on Mines, Quarries, Lumber Mills, and Fishing Boats. *United Front +25% chance to catch spies. -25% enemy spy tech steal rate. +2 Production from Constables and Police Stations. *Finisher Instantly gain 10 turns of production in all cities. +10% production from factories and power plants. Knowledge (was Rationalism) Knowledge focuses on researching new things to build. *Opener +15% Science when happy. *Scientific Revolution Constructs a Science building in your oldest 4 cities. *Sovereignty +1 Great Scientist. *Humanism +1 Happiness on Universities, Public Schools, and Research Labs. *Free Thought +1 Science on Villages. +2 Science on Harbors. *Secularism +1 Science on Scientists. +5 Science on Academies. *Finisher +2 free technologies. Power (was Autocracy) Power focuses on wide empires and conquest. It is mutually exclusive with Freedom and unlocks in the Renaissance Era. *Opener +1 Happy for Monuments and Ampitheaters. *Police State +2 Happiness from Constables and Police Stations. +100% Production for building Constables and Police Stations. *Militarism -25% purchase and maintenance costs for units. *Nationalism +0.5 Happy per specialist. +3 Happy from Courthouses. *Fascism Your empire plunders cultural treasures from captured cities. *Conscription +10 unit heal rate. *Finisher +30 xp for units. Freedom Freedom focuses on small peaceful empires, and is mutually exclusive with Power. *Opener +1 Food on Farms. *Free Trade +100% Gold from Open Borders. +50% Science from Research Agreements. *Universal Suffrage -1 Food consumed per specialist. *Free Speech +1 great person of choice. +50% Great Person rate. *Democracy Improves the bonuses of National Wonders. *Immigration Citystate friends and allies gift great people. *Finisher Instant 10 turns of base food income in all cities. +25% strength for units and cities in friendly territory. Category:gem Category:policies